Sci-Fi Journal
Writing random ideas for maybe something scifi/fantasy oriented? 1712 ideas that could become something like 'a song for Lya' maybe starts with an intro to a character whose special interest is every species but hyr own. Xhe doesn't have many friends but is highly valuable to hyr species because xhe is able to identify almost any species on site. Has a psychedelic organ-ism that releases entheogens when vibrated harmonically. Acts as a wind instrument and a vapour-chamber, operated like a bag-pipe to stimulate. He describes what it must feel like to be one of the creatures... They are born and die within minutes, from either ecstasy (when the tone is resonant) or horror (when off-pitch or dissonant). They are legal but alien rights organisations have forced licences to be approved by the doctors who prescribe them for anxiety and depression here at the space colony. Alien rights organisers have started to evolve in colonies around the galactic rim. Zodiac Imagine being born at different moments of a symphony. If your life is only a minute, then to have all your memories filled with joy is a pleasant life. (Leo) To be born during the unravelling (denouement), may seem terrible, but when it is consistent, your life is lived in ignorance of any other reality, so it tends to be a penitent but patient life (Capricorn) To have your life in a flurry of both ups and downs, as well as turns and returns, is to live in the full spectrum of a symphony (Aquarius) To be born during the climax, means to experience only disappointment in later life, peaking and troughing, experiencing turns and returns that always seem to take more than they give (Cancer) Xhe sees how astrology is simply time, looking at frequencies in nature and the cycles that they mirror in us. The moon synchronises with the sort of timescale of emotions throughout the year, with each month forming one cycle and how the themes we go through each season differ. Then each year we come back and we are triggered to repeat those same patterns almost like clockwork and we wind up programmed into emotional patterns that shape our core personality. Xhe sees how being born with a Taurus moon during the first moon cycle of hys planet's Autumn meant xhe was born at a time of new begginings. Seeds were being planted for the spring in 6 months time, a time to prepare for growth and to prepare for the coming winter. Hunted As soon as the colonialists got word of hyr time of birth, they knew xhe was a threat. The astrologists had been searching for someone to embody the energetic emblem of the coming generation and age. The planet was ready to start it's age of aquarius, but the colonialists wanted to maintain piscean subordination as long as possible so it could stream as much resources out of the planet before ejecting. The colonialists budget was too thin to ever actively combat revolutions once they entered full-swing. Colonies were huge investments, so all means necessary were used to squash revolutions before they happen, but once they started it was impossible to truly stop since the labour force of the colonies depended solely on outsiders, whose class interests aligned with the rebellion in almost all cases. So it was that a 'messiah' was born out in a backwater planet on the outer rim called 'mangalore'. The moon being born in the sign of the bull had long been predicted as a signature of a strong leader, since the population had mainly boomed during their agricultural revolution a few thousand years ago, in which time bulls had been worshipped. Being born at the beginning of the fall was read by the church as being a signal of a devil, one who has the power to behold the world in decay and grow accustomed to it, to live amongst the detritus and live without need of light, a darkwalker - a mandalorian, as the locals called them. The mandalorians were technically the same species as the colonialists, but colonialists had interbred their genetics to remove the elements of the mandalorians that they deemed unsightly. The colonialists had erased mandalorian history to rewrite themselves as the origin of the species, when in truth the mandalorians were the originals, and the interbred colonialists were a result of breeding cross-overs in the north during the time before any one learned to write or plow a field. The mandalorians name was Django, but while he was protected by his community until adolescence, there came a time when he was forced into slavery. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction